


A Lesson In Magic

by TheHarperGrey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarperGrey/pseuds/TheHarperGrey
Summary: An old DQ one shot I wrote years ago and decided to revive. Absolutely no plot, just smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Lesson In Magic

_"That was inspired," Regina beamed at Maleficent after Aurora collapsed onto the bed._

_"It never would've happened if it wasn't for you. You reminded me of who I am. Thank you."_

* * *

"Come, Sweet One," Maleficent led Regina back into her lair after their return from the mission, heels clicking on cold stone tiles and frame straighter with a hint of remembered pride.

Regina watched in awe of the sorceress, so full of life and a far cry from the strung out mess she'd been when she first found her. Her legend hadn't done her justice at all. The strength and power Maleficent demonstrated when she took dragon form ignited a fire within Regina and made her feel even more determined to hone her own magic. _One day she would know what that felt like._

"What's this? Wine?" Regina inquired with a curious smile when she passed her a goblet, making the blonde smile mischievously.

"Oh dear, it's like wine, but with a pinch of magic. Much better," she winked at the innocent young woman and watched her hold her nose over the goblet to inhale before she lifted it to take a sip. She tried not to watch the brunette too intensely for fear of starling her, but it was hard not to. The Queen was a vision, not to mention sweet and naive, with a hunger for magic that stirred something inside of Mal she hadn't felt in _years_.

"It's sweet," Regina smiled with relief and exhaled.

The wine at Leopold's castle was dark and bitter, something she only forced down so she could tolerate being around her husband and his obnoxious daughter. She'd been expecting a similar taste, afraid of reacting poorly and making herself seem all the more juvenile in the older woman's eyes. There was something about Maleficent that made her desperate not to disappoint her.

"Mhm...Sweet, but powerful. Just like you," Maleficent bantered and flashed a flirty grin that caused a warm sensation to slither through her.

Her tall and slender frame turned and motioned for Regina to follow as she crossed the dark room and entered the library adjoining it. The lair was cool and dimly lit by a few candles, but the overwhelming sadness Regina felt when she first visited was no more.

The older woman stopped in the middle of the room and looked back at her then, "You know, I owe you for helping me find myself."

"You don't owe me anything. All I want is to learn from you," she admitted, inwardly scolding herself at how eager she seemed. She'd originally come to Maleficent's palace for her own advantage, but there was something kindred and intriguing about the woman that made her not want to be so self serving. She wanted the dragon to know she had a friend in her and that this was about more than just what she could teach her.

"Yes, you want to learn magic, I know," Maleficent ran her fingertips along the ancient books on a nearby shelf and frowned as she inspected the dust on them, "Before we begin teaching you what I know, we must have this place cleaned. I'll scrounge up what's left of my servants tomorrow."

Regina watched as the dragon turned and raked her with her icy blue gaze. Her hungry expression was not unlike the kind the young knights at Leopold's castle gave her in passing. Yet coming from Maleficent, it made her feel proud and worthy. She felt an odd pull to the striking creature before her. The woman was everything she desired to be someday. _Beauty. Power. Strength._

"Tonight, we celebrate," Maleficent closed the distance between them with steps so cat-like and smooth she looked to be almost gliding, "Is magic the only thing you're curious to learn, _Your Majesty_?"

She studied the young brunette as she waited for her response, fully aware of what a captive audience she had in the young Queen. She was used to holding the attention of others, _that tended to happen when one took dragon form_ , but she found Regina's infatuation with her enticing.

"What do you mean?" her heartbeat quickened when Maleficent took a step further, bringing their faces as close as they'd been on the day the dragon had threatened to eat her.

"Oh dear," the blonde hummed when big brown eyes widened back at her, knowing Regina was sincere in her cluelessness and struggled to understand the tension between them, "If you're willing, I can teach you in other areas as well. Areas I'm sure you need _attention_ in." She lifted a hand up to caress fingers down the side of the young woman's olive cheek, watching her shift at the simple but pleasurable touch.

" _L-like what_?" she forced out, gulping at the lump forming in her throat. Her belly flipped with anxiety, or maybe it was excitement, she couldn't pinpoint which just yet. It had been _so long_ since anyone had looked at her, _truly_ looked at her, like Maleficent did now.

Maleficent's eyes traveled down the soft, feminine form partially hidden under her cloak and riding dress. She watched the young woman's lip tremble, but knew it wasn't with fear. Her dragon nature allowed her to hear Regina's rapid heartbeat and her predator instincts allowed her to decipher the meaning. _The brunette was no scared prey._

"You don't love the King, do you?" she prodded gently, seeing Regina's eyes shift at the mention of him.

The flicker of disgust that haunted her beautiful features told her everything she needed to know about him. Not that she didn't already sense the nature of their marriage, but the Queen wore a look of desperation that communicated the prison she lived in.

It was sadly typical of this land and it's royal men. They were always taking what they wanted, disregarding that their _prizes_ were actual human beings with their own feelings and desires. She knew all too well what it felt like to be used and neglected by them and she refused to let Regina live life without knowing any different.

"No. I don't love him," Regina finally answered and tilted her chin up in defiance. She searched Mal's eyes for the judgement and condemnation she expected, but found none. The dragon gazed down at her with empathy in her eyes and the expression of someone who understood. She wasn't sure if she'd ever felt this kind of unspoken connection with anyone, not even Daniel. Looking into the bright blue eyes that watched her made Regina keenly aware Maleficent knew of the pain she felt, that she'd lived it herself and that she could be trusted to share her burden.

"I despise him." The words tumbled out of Regina before she could stop them. "He took everything from me-" she grit through her teeth, hating the way her voice wavered, "-my first love, my body, my freedom... _all of it_."

"Sweet girl," Maleficent murmured, caressing her thumb gently over the clenched jaw beneath it, "You deserve so much."

She gave her a weak, knowing smile and watched a tear spill from the brunette's tortured gaze in response. Her heart ached for the young woman and it turned her roaring lust from earlier into something much softer. It was less about her own desire and more about giving a new experience to the Queen. Something to make her life a bit more bearable. So she slid her hand from Regina's jaw to her hair, fingers threading through dark locks as she leaned down and slowly kissed the tear away.

Regina's eyes closed at the intoxicating sensation and her breath hitched when she felt those plush lips move against her skin. Maleficent's fingers scratched her scalp gently while her mouth moved to her jaw line and began peppering chaste kisses there. No one aside from Daniel had ever been this tender with her and even that had been rare given their limited opportunity for such things. She'd missed this kind of physical connection and it made her belly flip with excitement and her body lean longingly towards Maleficent's on its own accord.

Maleficent noted the reaction she stirred in Regina and had to stifle a strong urge to devour her - to keep herself from coming on too strong and frightening the inexperienced Queen. This was for Regina, not herself. She had done so much for her already with her sweet encouragement and refreshing concern. In turn, she wanted to show the young beauty the intimacy and gentleness she deserved to feel. She longed to introduce her to passion and pleasure that she knew the royal was so very capable of _if_ she consented.

"Will you let me teach you more than magic, Regina?" Maleficent purred when her lips met her ear before giving a hinting nip at her earlobe, hearing a throaty gasp erupt from the Queen. When she lifted her head to look at her she found those whiskey eyes a bit heavy-lidded and the irises a shade deeper, giving away the woman's arousal.

Regina's breath quickened, realizing her subconscious desire and that it was materializing before her very eyes. It was dangerous what Maleficent hinted at doing, but what exactly did she have to lose? She was married to a man she didn't love. A man who imprisoned her in her own home and treated her like an object for his lust. What was the harm in seeking pleasure where she could find it?

Perhaps when Leopold was away she could take solace in the arms of someone that truly understood and seemed to care for her. Someone whose touch had already been kinder than any one she'd ever experienced from the King. The sorceress before her had a protective aura that made Regina feel safer than she had in so long and she wanted to wrap herself up in it.

Regina found herself giving a timid nod and let her eyes shift down to study Maleficent's lips, her own parting in response. Those lips were so full and perfectly shaped and she watched them curl into a small smile as she imagined them trailing over her body...and then they came closer.

Her eyes fluttered shut when the dragon's kissed her _once_ and then _twice_ and then tilted her head in the opposite direction for a third. An unfamiliar wave of heat surged through her when she felt the blonde's tongue gently slide over her bottom lip, beckoning her mouth to open. Both of Mal's hands cupped her face as each kiss grew longer than the last and she let her lips part, sighing contentedly into the dragon's mouth.

Maleficent's excitement flared at Regina's willing response, feeling her begin to kiss back with growing confidence. The sweet noise the Queen gave spurred her on, prompting her to gently brush her tongue along brunette's. Both of them moaned quietly at the electric contact as their deepened kiss began a rhythmic dance.

"I've...never..." Regina paused after a few moments to murmur against her lips, shifting those big brown eyes up at her with a hint of uncertainty. Maleficent understood that the Queen's insecurity was not over what they were doing but the fact that she'd never done so with a woman. She smiled reassuringly at her innocence and brought her fingers down to play with the tie of Regina's cloak, pulling the knot loose slowly.

"I know, Sweet One," Maleficent nodded and waited a moment for Regina's reaction, only moving to capture her lips after she witnessed consent in the young woman's gaze once more. She kissed her hungrily then, delighting in the quiet whimper it elicited from the Queen.

Maleficent felt the untapped sexual energy radiating from the royal and knew she was ready to explore it. She pushed the cloak off of the petite frame before her and then let her hands snake their way down the curves of Regina's hips and lower back as their tongues met once more.

" _Mmmph_ ," Regina exhaled a throaty sound of approval when hands caressed her bottom. Her growing confidence prompted her own hands up to card fingers through blonde curls, scratching her scalp gently in the pleasing way Maleficent had done to her earlier. She paused momentarily when she felt the air change around them and glanced up to find them in a dimly lit bedroom, making her smile in awe of the dragon's magic and unapologetic intent.

This was the Maleficent she'd read about; beautiful and proud and powerful. The woman exuded confidence and took _exactly_ what she wanted. Yet despite her ability and influence, she'd still asked for her consent and it had reassured Regina. She knew that she could stop this if she wanted to and the dragon would understand.

Though Regina couldn't imagine ever wanting to stop now that she'd felt the woman's touch and experienced her kiss. Her stomach tightened and tingled when Maleficent gripped her hips and began walking her backwards. She felt the bed hit the back of her knees but didn't bother looking behind her as the sorceress kissed her with a ferocity that made her head spin.

"I want to devour you." The blonde admitted with a groan into her mouth, feeling sure that Regina would no longer find it a threat. She wasted no time, wrapping an arm around the petite woman, lifting and laying her on the bed with ease. Strength and endurance were especially pleasant perks to being a dragon, and judging from the lusty expression she found gazing up at her, she gathered that the little royal appreciated it too.

Regina mewled at the throbbing beginning between her legs, foreign but not unpleasant. There was a tightening ache building in her abdomen and it burned deliciously when blue eyes feasted on her body. She expected that familiar fear of being pressed into the bed by another's body, but felt nothing but excitement when the woman's lithe figure pressed down on her own.

It felt even better when Maleficent straddled Regina's right leg and the blonde's thigh pushed against her aching center. The heat in her belly blossomed and traveled throughout her limbs, making them start to tremble as the dragon undid the ties that held her riding vest in place. She watched as the woman sat back on her heels slightly and used her skilled, slender fingers to unlace and part the leather material. Without thought she eagerly propped herself on her elbows to give the woman easier access and her breath quickened when their faces came closer as the blonde pushed the vest off her shoulders.

"So beautiful," Maleficent murmured and nipped at Regina's neck when she pulled it down her arms behind her before tossing it carelessly to the side. She turned her gaze back to the Queen and flattened her hand over her chest, gently pushing her back against the bed. An appreciative hum escaped her at the sight before her and she pressed her hands on the bed beside Regina's head, leaning down and biting the tie of the thin cotton undershirt.

She felt the younger woman shiver when she left a wet kiss on her chest where the tie rested before pulling her head back and untying it with her teeth. The thin cotton parted just enough to reveal a tight nipple and her teeth released the material to swallow a growl. Regina gave a demure smile when their eyes met and her breath hitched when Maleficent gripped the fabric of her shirt.

"Do you trust me, Sweet One?"

" _Y-yes_ ," Regina nodded, trying to convey her certainty despite the way her tone faltered at to the sensations taking over her. Her lips parted with labored breathing when Maleficent pushed apart her blouse and leaned down to press kisses against her bare chest. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth with a sharp inhale as the dragon nibbled and nipped around the swell of her breast, though her attempt to stay quiet became futile when full lips found her nipple.

"Mal!" she moaned out loud, unconsciously giving her the nickname as her head fell back against the bed, pushing her chest up to her mouth like an offering. The blonde licked and sucked on the pebbled nipple before moving to flick her tongue over the other, causing her throbbing _down there_ to grow furious. Regina's soft moans spilled continuously now and she ran her hands through Mal's hair and over her back, squirming underneath her.

"Impatient." Mal teased when she felt the brunettes hips curling against her thigh as she licked her way back up the royal's chest. She smirked when she heard Regina whine at the way her skirt restricted her from moving where Mal's knee had it pinned down. Deciding not to tease her any longer, she waved her hand to undress them both and delighted in the way the Queen gasped at the sudden cool air she felt. "Better?"

"Mhm," Regina exhaled shakily and her cheeks reddened when Mal thoroughly looked her over and she began to do the same. The dragon was taller and slender and strong in all of the right places. She looked ethereal in the firelight, pale skin glowing and bright blue eyes piercing down at her as she hovered over Regina. Her gaze traveled over toned shoulders and arms as Mal braced over her and lowered her mouth to tug at Regina's nipples once more, causing blonde curls to graze her chest deliciously.

Feeling the way the royal's body hummed underneath her, Mal lifted her head and reached for her right hand, threading their fingers and pressing it against the bed beside of Regina's head. Mal watched her expression carefully as she splayed her free hand over the brunette's chest and caressed it down to her stomach, feeling encouraged at the anticipation shining in her dark eyes. Her fingers traced over the soft but firm expanse of Regina's abdomen, glancing down when she felt the Queen splay her legs. Her mouth watered at how eager the young woman was to feel her touch.

Regina gasped loudly and her eyes screwed shut when she felt Mal's slim fingers slide through her folds, landing on _that_ spot that ached and throbbed for friction. When her eyes opened she found Mal watching her intently as her fingers started massage circles there, ripping a loud moan from her at the sensation. Her hips began to move instinctually when Mal applied more pleasure to her nub and watched her with a hungry smirk, causing Regina's body to hum and her free hand to grasp at the bed sheets.

"You need release, Sweet One," Mal hummed and stroked her faster and firmer, feeling her own desire skyrocket at how wet the royal was. She released Regina's hand to cup her breast instead, earning a choked moan of encouragement when she began to thumb the nipple. Her gaze feasted on the way the woman started to unravel, hips squirming and stomach tensing with each curl of her body. She moved herself off of the her thigh to settle between Regina's legs, groaning under her breath at the way she spread open wider for her. "Do you want me inside of you?"

Regina's throat worked to speak though nothing escaped but a moan. Her brows furrowed as she panted and she managed a quick nod, her hips rolling up to Mal's hand in search of more friction. The sweet tension that coiled in her abdomen was unlike anything she'd experienced before and seemed to grow more intense with each passing moment. Towards what, she didn't know, but was _desperate_ to find out.

A loud gasp escaped her when she felt two of Maleficent's fingers push through her folds and probe at her entrance. She'd never imagined that she would _ever_ like the feeling of being entered, but with Mal it was exquisite.

"Focus on the pleasure," Mal coached when she sensed the Queen was searching for release but unsure of how to find it. She was so slick and swollen that Mal's fingers slipped into her heat with ease when she pushed inside. Her own stomach grew tight when Regina let out a sharp cry and mumbled incoherently as Mal began to slowly move her digits.

"Curl your hips towards the feeling," she watched the younger woman take her direction, causing a hot rush of excitement at the knowledge she was about to witness the Queen's first orgasm.

" _Malef-oh god-yes-that's_ - _mmm_ -" Regina wasn't sure what words escaped her when she felt Mal's fingers thrum against a spot that made her hips jerk from the bed. " _Oh_!" She yelped and her back bowed when Mal's thumb pressed down _right there_ where she throbbed and began to work firm circles as her other two fingers remained inside of her.

"Yes, that's it, Sweet one," Mal hissed, pushing her fingers into her tightening heat more firmly as Regina's hips ground down on them. The mewling Queen was dripping wet and beginning to clench in the telltale sign of orgasm. "You're almost there, I can feel it," she growled, watching the the brunette's lips part to let throaty moans and sharp cries fill the room.

Regina's gaze locked with Mal's as the sensation grew urgent and she chased the feeling, body writhing and squirming and rolling against the hand between her legs. She fisted the sheets with one hand as the other reached to grip Mal's wrist and pulled her fingers deeper into her out of instinct, spreading her legs wider to accommodate them. Her body burned and heat rushed through her and she felt she was close to knowing where it led. She rocked harder, sweat beading on her brow as she heard Mal murmur sweet words of encouragement.

" _Mmmmmmm_ ," Mal growled when she felt Regina's walls clamp around her fingers tightly and watched her whole body go rigid. She kept her fingers buried in the gripping heat and pressed her thumb firmly on her swollen clit as a shocked sounding scream escaped the Queen. Choked moans and sobs followed as as she writhed and bucked and rode out the pleasure. Mal began to pump her fingers slowly to draw it out, feeling the intermittent clenching and releasing of her walls as Regina came down from the high.

" _Ooooh_ ," Regina murmured and panted, watching in a daze as Mal shifted back over her and studied her with a hint of concern. The woman's attentiveness mixed with the intense high she'd just experienced caused her eyes to water. She felt a little foolish to become emotional, but the pleasure had been unlike any in her life. _It was all so overwhelming._

"How did it feel?" Mal questioned gently, watching the Queen as she processed. Her hand came to Regina's brow, gently brushing the hair back from her face and seeing the way her eyes glistened. It was heartbreakingly clear that she'd been mistreated and painfully starved of tenderness and affection.

" _Wonderful_." Regina murmured as she caught her breath. "Thank you," she whispered.

Mal gave her a relieved smile, studying her for a long moment before speaking, "Oh, Sweet One, I'm not finished."

Regina stared back at her in confusion, mind scrambling to think of how the dragon could possibly give her any more pleasure than she already had. She watched blonde curls travel down her body, but still felt too weak to lift her head and watch. She let her eyes close with a hum, basking in the tired and sated feeling taking over her body.

Suddenly, she felt something hot and wet slide over her nub and loud yelp escaped her. _Was that-?_ She scrambled onto her elbows to look down between her legs. _Oh god, it was her tongue._ The sight of the blonde's mouth on her _down there_ was sinful and the feeling stole her breath, making her sputter when her tongue caressed slowly through her folds.

"Mal, _I can't_ ," she rasped after sucking in a breath, reaching down to grasp the blonde's hair when the woman paused and looked up at her, "- _too...too much..._ "

"I'll be gentle. Trust me," Mal reassured before pressing her lips to kiss her inner thigh.

Her arms slipped under Regina's legs and caressed the outside of her thighs as she waited. She purred when the brunette nodded her approval before dipping down in the bed again. Mal laid on her stomach between the Queen's legs, bracing herself on her elbows and pushing Regina's thighs apart further. She curled her arm around one thigh and spread her lips apart with her fingers, humming at the way the woman glistened before lowering her mouth to taste her once more.

Regina panted as dragon took her time with sliding her tongue around her sex, tracing every part of it before her lips found her sensitive peak once more.

" _Uhnnhh M-Mal_ ," she quivered and her body curled, gripping the dragon's hair with both hands as her hips rocked up to her mouth. It was an entirely different sensation to Mal's fingers, warmer and wetter and wickedly erotic. The clutching and coiling in her core quickly returned and intensified at a rapid pace compared to the first time as Mal gently licked and sucked, " _Oh, gods! D-don't stop!_ "

"Come for me again," Mal coaxed, voice raspy and head buzzing from how good Regina tasted. She slipped one of her hands down between her own legs, stroking furiously at her own throbbing clit as she ate the Queen with earnest. Her other arm locked around one of the brunette's squirming thighs to keep her against her mouth snugly as she flattened her tongue and lapped at her.

" _Malef_ -" Regina's voice was stolen from her when her body suddenly quaked without warning and she emitted a high-pitched cry as her second orgasm wracked her body. Her eyes shut and rolled back, dots appearing in her vision as she shuddered and convulsed. Mal's mouth stayed glued on her as she twitched, back arching from the bed before collapsing against it. She gave a strangled moan when the blonde's tongue slowed to a stop and she fought to catch her breath. Tremors traveled from her belly down her thighs and her heartbeat pulsed between her leg, mind spinning but body going limp.

Maleficent hummed with her own release before crawling up the bed and falling onto her back beside of Regina, "How often can you come over for lessons, Sweet One?"

Regina's head lolled in the direction of the dragon's voice and she slowly opened her eyes. Eyes that held a spark that hadn't been there before. "Any moment I can. It seems I have a lot to learn."


End file.
